


Save Supergirl

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman - All Media Types, Superman/Batman: Apocalypse
Genre: Episode: s03e10 Unity, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 18:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21397006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell started to glower the minute Supergirl wrapped her arms around him.





	Save Supergirl

I never created Superman TAS.

Reverend Amos Howell started to glower the minute Supergirl wrapped her arms around him and he had second thoughts about saving her from a villain earlier.

THE END


End file.
